


Been Too Lonely Too Long

by stpitbull



Series: Fools Rush In [1]
Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 17:05:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stpitbull/pseuds/stpitbull





	1. Chapter 1

"I hear you've been working out pretty well," said Anonymous Kings Member #438 as he passed by. "The King's really taken a shine to you."   
  
First things first, Viv was a guy. That was problem number one with the way his stomach gave a little flip at that statement. Viv had no issues with his sexuality but for fuck's sake, guys don't get little schoolgirl crushes on handsome dudes in suits. Problem number two was that he was on his way to check in with the King right then. He really didn't need to be thinking stomach-flipping thoughts when he was trying to keep his feelings in check.   
  
But yeah. The King had taken "a shine" to him, and apparently this was unusual for someone who had crawled out of the wastes. Hell, he'd been sending out those little care packages before the two of them had even officially met, just from the work Viv had done for the Followers. Not a bad way to kick off a friendship -- "Hi, nice to meet you, and thanks for all the steaks" had a certain ring to it. A few jobs later, one bloody nose from Pacer and they'd fallen into a companionable groove. They were friends. Buddies. If "buddies" meant one of them regularly fantasized about the other bending him over a desk.   
  
Viv climbed the last set of stairs, passing by one of the nuclear clown hookers that walked the halls in her underwear. He squinted from the glare her ridiculous technicolor mane gave off, she sneered at his general lack of concept hair, and they moved on, like two animals that had just finished assessing each other.   
  
Viv brushed past a couple of Kings chatting in the hallway and into what he'd started thinking of as the Throne Room. "King," he nodded in greeting as he stood in the doorway. "Rex. Ridiculous bed."   
  
The King grinned over at him. "Make fun of that bed all you want -- the ladies love it."   
  
Viv snorted, kneeling down to scratch under Rex's chin as the cyberdog happily approached him. "Sure. That's what it is."   
  
"You wanna stop hasslin' me about my choice in decorating and grab yourself a beer?"   
  
Viv stepped into the room, grabbing the cold beer that was waiting for him. "What you got going on tonight?"   
  
The King shrugged, taking a sip from his own beer. "Stayin' in."   
  
Viv whistled low. "The girls aren't gonna like that, are they? Every time I pass one of 'em in the halls they're complaining about how boring you've been."   
  
"Psh. Let 'em complain. They wanna hit the Strip, there's plenty of fellas who can take 'em. Don't suppose you're lookin' to take them off my hands?"   
  
Viv allows himself a quick laugh. "Yeah, not my type."   
  
The King grinned, crossing the room. "In that case, how 'bout a couple games of pool?" He tossed Viv a cue and grabbed one of his own.   
  
"Looking to polish your game?" Viv asked, reaching for the chalk.   
  
"You claimed to be the hustler," the King said plainly. "Let's see what you've got."   
  
And this was their groove. Nothing wrong with it by any means. Nothing wrong with Viv wishing it were more every now and then either (and occasionally aligning himself behind the King to adjust his stance posture, in a purely professional way of course).

A couple of games and a couple of beers later Viv was feeling pleasantly warm inside, the King laughing at another one of Viv's stories from back when his life was much more simple.   
  
"I'm serious," Viv said as the King's laughter died down. "Room full of 'em. I asked around to some of the other couriers -- apparently this group had been paying top dollar for a while for these suits. They had a whole acquisition network and everything, raiding old high schools and sports stadiums."   
  
"Hey, whatever gets your motor runnin', that's fine," the King said, still chuckling, "I'm not in the habit of judgin' folks for their proclivities. I just can't believe one of them asked you to scratch her belly."   
  
"That's nothin' -- they offered me a bell collar as a tip."   
  
The King laughed again, wiping at his eyes. "Oh, man. To each their own, I guess."   
  
"Yeah. I guess it's nice that they all found each other."   
  
The King snorted and lined up his shot. "Sounds like you miss bein' a courier most of the time," he said, sinking the last of the solids.   
  
Viv shrugged, chalking his cue. "Eh. It's interesting work. And it's not like half the jobs I get these days aren't some variation on courier work. But yeah, I miss it. That's the thing about bein' a courier -- no matter what road you're on, there's someone out there looking forward to seeing you."   
  
The King looked up from lining up his shot on the 8-ball, a little wrinkle between his eyebrows that Viv couldn't really read. "Huh," was all he said, and he took the shot.   
  
Viv smiled as the 8-ball sank. "Good game," he said warmly.   
  
"Well, you're a good teacher," the King said, straightening. "You up for one more?"   
  
"Mm, thanks, but I'd better get on. I wanna grab a room at the Wrangler before they're sold out. Preferably one that hasn't been used." He took the final swig of his beer. "Don't get me wrong, the Followers usually have a unused cot for me to crash on, but that place ain't exactly restful and I got some work to get to tomorrow."   
  
"Anything you need help with? Remember you still got that favor waitin' for you. Hell, it's makin' me a little nervous how you ain't asked for anything," the King joked with a lop-sided smile. "Makes me think you're gettin'  _real_  creative."   
  
"Nah," Viv said with a flip of his hand, "I knew what I wanted the second you offered it. Just trynna think of a second-best option."   
  
"Oh, really?" the King said, quirking an eyebrow and tilting his head back, giving Viv that gaze of friendly evaluation he did every now and then. "And what was your first choice?"   
  
"One night with you."   
  
Viv's stomach dropped with the realization at what he had just said. The King's eyebrows shot to his hairline. Neither man said anything for an agonizing moment that dragged on for Viv like years.   
  
"So yeah," Viv said, setting his empty beer bottle on a nearby table, averting his eyes in a way that was super-casual and not at all cripplingly awkward, "you can see why I didn't expect  _that_  to be on the menu. Wow, is that clock accurate? It's been 3AM for a while now, I'd better get on."   
  
Viv really, really hoped his deep olive skin did a good job of hiding how his face was burning, and quickly made his way out of the building before the King could make a sound.


	2. Chapter 2

Viv had been inside the gates of Freeside for ten goddamn minutes when a King was rushing towards him. Oh god, he had never feared an imminent care package so much in his life. "Sorry I don't want to fuck you, here have a steak" was a decidedly less nice gesture.   
  
"Hey," the anonymous Kings member said when he caught up to Viv, "we've been on the look-out for you."   
  
"I've been gone," Viv said, walking forward to a destination he had not yet decided on but that had a very, very good excuse for him to end this conversation. He'd successfully stayed out of Freeside for three days -- now that he was here, he wondered if he'd just returned out of habit.   
  
"Noticed. Well, I'm here to escort you to the School. The King needs to see you. Says it's urgent."   
  
"I  _just_  got here, what does he--" But Viv was being pulled by a hand on his arm, which he tugged away. "I'll follow, I don't need to be bodily dragged, for god's sakes."   
  
Irritation turned into dread once he actually got to the first staircase, his feet feeling heavier the higher he went. He knew he should have been expecting this, maybe practicing what he would say. But burying himself in a million jobs was just so much easier. What was the point of preparing for the most awkward conversation in the world when he could just avoid it?   
  
And he wanted to avoid it. So badly. But when he stopped at the top of the second staircase, telling himself to turn around and just  _leave_ , he knew that he couldn't. He knew he needed to face up to this. Because he and the King were actually friends. Somewhere along the line when Viv started hanging around as an excuse to stare at the King's stupid perfect face, he'd grown to actually care about the charming bastard. It wasn't part of the plan. But Viv didn't exactly make friends easily. And even in his ignorance on the subject he could tell the King was one worth keeping.   
  
He still had to take a deep breath when he reached the Throne Room. A Kings member whose name he actually knew saw him, and tilted his head up in greeting. "Hey, Viv. Head on in -- he's waitin' for you."   
  
Viv took a moment to wonder just how many Kings knew about his horrible faux pas, but passed him and went in.   
  
The King was standing on the other side of the pool table, looking up casually as he entered. "Glad you came," he said easily. "Sorry for the short notice -- I wanted to talk to you as soon as possible, but no one could find you yesterday, and tomorrow there's this party at Gomorrah that anyone of a certain standing is expected to make an appearance at, so I'd prefer to do this tonight."   
  
Viv, who had literally never run away from a fight, couldn't keep his eyes off the floor, broad shoulders squaring around his ears like a goddamn teenager. "Look, I'm-- I'm sorry. About the other day. What I said. The other day," Viv rambled admirably as the King started to walk towards him. He definitely should have practiced this. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I'm glad we're friends, I didn't mean to make shit weird." The King moved past him, and Viv heard him closing the door with a soft  _click_ . "Is there any way we can forget I ever said it an' go back to--"   
  
Warm hands on his hips turned him around, and before he could keep rambling onward the King took Viv's face in both his hands and kissed him soundly.

For one heart-stopping moment Viv just stood there, hands in the air as though they were just as surprised by this turn of events as he was, until his lungs realized he had stopped breathing and burned. Viv pulled back. "Wait, what? I-- No. No, I don't want you to-- I wasn't actually going to  _coerce you into sex_ because of a  _favor_ , I--"   
  
"Viv," the King said, moving closer and slipping one of his hands back to thread through the courier's sunstreaked hair. "Do I really strike you as the type of fella who'd do something like this if I didn't want to?"   
  
Viv blinked. "I. No. No, you don't. But my brain's still trying to reconcile that with the fact that you don't seem like the type of fella who'd do this in the first place."   
  
A corner of the King's mouth quirked up (well, further) and there was a flash of something oddly and thrillingly predatory in his eye. "Seems like your brain's slowin' things down here," he said, voice low and warm breath caressing Viv's face. "How 'bout I try my hand at getting it to shut up for you?"   
  
The King tugged him forward by the hair, kissing him again, mouth searing hot and claiming. Viv's brain did a lovely job of momentarily short-circuiting, and he openly groaned into the kiss, letting his mouth be plundered and his body be pressed back into the pool table, the King planting a hand on either side of his hips, effectively pinning him there.   
  
But Viv's stupid fucking brain fired up again and he pulled back again, actually drawing a groan from the King. "What is it now?" he said archly.   
  
"I know, I  _know_  but I just... need a moment," Viv said, feeling completely stupid and confused. "Look, I." He sucked in a deep breath. It was  _really_  difficult to think clearly when the King was so close to him. When he had just been  _kissing_  him, could still  _taste_  him. He momentarily wondered why in the hell he was cockblocking himself, and then he remembered. "I don't want this to be something you regret. Okay? I've been someone's regret before, a few times, and I didn't enjoy any of their company half as much as I enjoy yours. So just. Maybe you need to think about this?"   
  
"Viv," the King looked at him frankly. "I've had eyes on the street lookin' out for you, ready to tell me the second you were back in town. I got some of the boys to take the girls out for the whole night. I got Pacer to walk Rex, and paid a couple of kids to set giant rats loose in the southern edge of Freeside, so that'll keep them occupied for at least a few hours. Two of the boys I trust most to keep things cool are guarding the door. Now tell me again how I need to think about this."   
  
Viv blinked, his stomach doing that stupid flipping thing again. "Wow," he said, the master of eloquence. "You really put some work into this, huh?"   
  
The King didn't waver. He is hands alighted back on Viv's hips, closing the distance between the two of them again. "You know me -- if I'm gonna do something, I ain't about to half-ass it," he said, touching his forehead to Viv's in a gesture of intimacy the courier really wasn't prepared for. Was even less prepared for than everything else. "I thought about puttin' you through a proper date first but you never struck me as the wine'n'dine type. You're a man of action. One of my favorite things about you."   
  
Viv was still having trouble believing this was actually happening, but he ran his hands up the King's arms, as though testing how corporeal he was. The way the King sighed softly and ran his hands up Viv's back was a lot more reassuring than anything he could've said. "So," Viv purred, "speaking of 'action'..."   
  
He more felt than saw the King grin, and this time he met the kiss with no resistance, slipping his arms around the King's shoulders, parting his lips and relishing the taste of his mouth.   
  
"But just so we're clear," he said around a groan as the King nosed at his jaw and started kissing his throat, "we are  _not_  doing anything on that ridiculous bed."


	3. Chapter 3

The King laughed against his throat, but made a show of sounding irritated. "Really? Right now, you're gonna be picky about the surface I make ferocious love to you on? Why are you so opposed to that bed?"   
  
"Because I'll feel ridiculous. I knew a guy who had a bed like that once. He also had this giant ceiling lamp that looked like two shiny, golden girls doin' it."   
  
"Well, that just sounds...  _tacky_ ."   
  
"And a giant heart-shaped bed isn't?"   
  
The King gave a non-committal grunt, and Viv laughed, then leaned in so that his lips brushed the shell of the King's ear. "I want something with a headboard," he said breathily. "I'd like to have something sturdy to grab onto when you're driving into me from behind."   
  
Some small part of him felt cheesy, but it was worth it for the shudder that drew from the King, and the way he kissed Viv hard before saying, "Four-poster. In the next room. Now."   
  
They were a tangle of limbs and lips making their way into the next room, Viv pushing the King down on his back once they reached the acceptable bed. The King situated himself against the pillows for a second before Viv straddled his hips. The King smirked without malice as Viv ran his hands under his suit jacket and down his chest. "Looks like we handled those reservations of yours," he said, the breathless way he said it and his open expression making Viv's stomach twist. "Was getting a little worried you didn't actually want this."   
  
Viv let out a ragged laugh, folding himself down over the King and meeting his lips. "Of course I want this," he breathed, eyes sliding closed as the King reached up to take his face in his both hands. He couldn't remember the last time he was handled with this much care. He'd gotten too used to drunken, messy hook-up in the alleys of anonymous bars, no time for names when the road was beckoning. "Wanted this since... fuck, since I  _met_  you." He caught one of the King's thumbs between his teeth as it brushed against his lips, taking it in his mouth and sucking. The King made the most  _delicious_  groan at that and Viv could feel his hardening length digging into him through his suit trousers. Viv ground down,  _hard_ .   
  
"Fuck,  _Viv_ ," the King hissed arching up into him, and he reached out to grab Viv's ass and flip their positions, Viv landing flat on his back against the mattress and the King positioned beautifully between his legs, hands dragging down his torso, so slow and firm that Viv could feel their heat through the fabric of his t-shirt. The King shifted and slid down his body, fingers slipping underneath the hem of his shirt and lips pressing against the small strip of exposed skin.

An alarm went off in Viv's head and he propped himself up on his elbows. "Waitwaitwait."   
  
"You're  _killin'_  me here," the King said flatly, looking up at him. "Last I recall, this whole thing was your idea in the first place."   
  
"I know, just--" Viv took a deep, steadying breath. Normally he didn't give this warning, just let whoever was manhandling him deal with it. But this is different. The King was different. "Listen. I've... been through some shit. Okay. And some of it's left me kinda... scarred up. Like, I'm not kidding, I look like a bad side of road. So I'm just saying, if you want, I can... leave the shirt on."   
  
But the King just shook his head and laughed a little. "Calm down. You're forgettin' that your rougher qualities are the things I like best about you."   
  
"Yeah, well, you've never said that."   
  
"I'm sayin' it now," the King breathed against the small strip of exposed skin, slipping a hand back under the shirt and looking up at Viv for the okay. Viv sighed, then shifted, letting the shirt be tugged over his head and falling back into the mattress, eyes on the ceiling, waiting for the burningly awkward moment when he was asked if, no hard feelings, could he put the shirt back on.   
  
Because "kinda scarred up" was an understatement. Desperate times had meant low medical supplies, and a lot of his patched up wounds had been done in low light with shitty supplies and a molding old book providing a step-by-step. It wasn't pretty, and to the best of his knowledge, the King was used to soft, shapely women -- a firm, muscled torso was going to be enough of an adjustment, let alone one that looked like it got hit by the Big One. And he could  _feel_  the King just staring at his roadmap of rough memories, even before he reached out a hand the caress down the path of one particularly angry-looking scar, thick puckered flesh running down his left pec to the right base of his ribcage, a nasty piece of work from his unpleasant life before he became a courier. The King leaned in a placed a firm, long kiss at the center of that scar, lips brushing against its webbing as he said, "You're beautiful."   
  
Viv snorted and looked down at him, ready to compliment his deadpan delivery. Because seriously, that was a word that had  _never_  been applied to him, and sure, the King was a gentleman, but  _come on_ . But the words died in his throat at the sight of the King looking up at him, eyes resolute and that unfamiliar little wrinkle back between his eyebrows, looking for all the world like an honest man.   
  
"Get up here," Viv said through his curiously constricting throat, tugging at the back of the King's neck until he pulled himself up on flat palms and fitted himself against Viv, Viv wrapping his arms around him and letting himself be kissed completely, meeting every brush of the King's tongue match for match.   
  
The King continued undressing him deliberately, running his hands unreservedly over every expanse of newly exposed flesh, every burning kiss pressed against another scar making Viv's heart pound heavily. He sat up to get the King out of his suit with swift, practiced hands. He was shifting the black shirt off of his shoulders when he felt a hand cup his jaw, and met the King's eyes. "Gotta let you know, I don't know much of the... mechanics, of what I'm doin'," he said softly.   
  
"Don't stress it," Viv said, leaning in and catching the King's lower lip between his teeth, "I'm a good teacher."


	4. Chapter 4

He could do this forever, Viv decided. Lying next to the King, naked bodies slotted together perfectly, hands alternately wandering his body and holding him closer, mouth and lips and teeth and tongue exploring his mouth, his throat, a kiss brushed against the corner of his eyelid, a bruise sucked into his collarbone. And their cocks trapped between their sweat-slicked bodies, sudden bursts of friction drawing forth gasps and moans. After one particularly agonizing roll of the King's hips Viv pulled back and hissed. " _Fuck_ , okay, do you --  _oh god, there_  -- Do you have any... any lube? Or something that can be lube?"   
  
"Mm? Oh!" The King disentangled their bodies and moved to retrieve his trousers, digging in one of the pockets and pulling out a small tin of lubricating salve, the kind they sold at the Wrangler to discreet patrons. "Guess that's what this is. Sergio insisted I take it when he was done cuttin' my hair earlier. Said I'd need it."   
  
God bless Sergio, Viv thought. That kid was always weirdly perceptive. But more importantly. "You got a haircut for this?"   
  
"Just a trim. No big-- Just wanted to look-- Will you stop sassin' me and tell me what to do?"   
  
Viv grinned and reached for the tin. "I should probably do this part, it... probably won't appeal to you."   
  
But the King pulled the tin out of reach. "No. I told you, I wanna do this right. So tell me what to do."   
  
Viv blinked. "If you're sure."   
  
"I am."   
  
"Okay. Then use that to slick up two of your fingers real good."   
  
The King popped the cap of the salve. "And then?"   
  
"And then you're gonna press them into me," he said, his voice going softer as the King met his eyes, fingers coated. "Work me open. Get me ready for you."   
  
The King took a shuddery breath and set the tin aside. Viv took one long look at his face then turned over, situated himself on his hands and knees.   
  
"Both at once?" the King asked.   
  
"For me, yeah," Viv said, groaning as he felt two fingertips push into him carefully, slowly. "Down to the knuckle, then kind of twist as you drag out."   
  
The King followed his instruction with inexpert but careful movements, Viv lowering himself on his elbows and letting his array of embarrassingly wanton moans express his approval. "Jesus, Viv, you're..." The King's voice was breathless in way Viv committed to memory, something for future lonely nights on the road. "...You're so  _tight_ . Am I even gonna fit in here?"   
  
"Heh, someone's confident."   
  
"It's just-- It feels like there's not enough room for my  _fingers_ , how is there gonna be room for--"   
  
"That's the point," Viv said. "It's the stretch, more than the pressure, that feels good. The feeling of being filled up." His voice was devolved into a ragged gasp as the King's fingers brushed against his prostate. "And that, that's good too," he panted.   
  
"There, huh?" the King said, pressing into the spot again on the next push in. Viv answered with a broken groan, his body curling in on itself in pleasure. "An' this feels good?" the King asked as though for confirmation.   
  
"I could come from this alone," Viv answered honestly, fists gripping the bedsheets, "especially with your hands. But I don't want to tonight. I'm ready for you."   
  
The King reached for the tin and slicked himself up without instruction --  _fast learner_ , Viv thought idly -- and lined himself up behind Viv. "You sure?"   
  
"I'm sure."   
  
"If I hurt you--"   
  
"You won't."   
  
"But if I do--"   
  
"Then I'll  _tell_ , okay, I promise, now will you stop being such a gentleman and  _fuck_  me already?"   
  
The King leaned down to press a kiss into the dip of Viv's spine, then pushed into him.

Viv groaned gratefully, burying his face into the mattress with a hiss of, " _Fuck_  yes." The King gripped his hips fiercely and swore reverently, panting, "How are you this goddamn  _tight_ ?" Viv had a smart comment ready that frayed into more moaning as the King's tight grip on his hips began tugging Viv back onto his cock in time with his thrusts. His rhythm was uneven, until he dragged across Viv's prostate again and apparently got the reaction he was looking for. "There it is," he said, and Viv could hear the grin in his voice.   
  
"Fucking  _gentlemen_ , I swear to-- oh,  _fucking god_ ," because now the King's hips were snapping forward in the perfect rhythm, angle hitting Viv just right each time, sending him rocketing to the edge way faster than he was ready for. He took a deep breath and pushed himself up on his hands, reaching out to steady himself with a grip on the headboard. The King reached forward to cover Viv's splayed fingers with his own, body spread against Viv's back and cock suddenly _so much deeper_ , the King rocking against him and trailing fast kisses along his shoulder.   
  
"This good?" the King murmured, breath agonizing hot against his ear. "This what you wanted?" Viv gave something resembling a choked  _sob_ , of all things, fingers digging into the wood of the headboard, the King's hand trailing up his chest to hold him tight, rocking steadily into him. "Tell me. Tell me exactly what you wanted."   
  
" _You_ ," Viv groaned brokenly, head tilting back to fall against the King's shoulder. "All I --  _fuck_  -- all I want is  _you_ ."   
  
The King's hand covering Viv's moved around to grip his jaw, tilting his head so they could meet in a messy, desperate kiss. Viv let go of the headboard and fell back onto his hands, the King's hands dragging possessively down his back before settling onto his hips again, fucking him deeper until Viv's cock was just aching too much for him to ignore. It was a rookie mistake, the King not lending him a hand, that he didn't really give a shit about right then, not when he could feel the King's fingertips digging so deeply into him that he knew he'd have bruises to admire the next day, so he took himself in hand, pumping fast and mewling shameless pleas into the mattress.

Begging turned into warnings of  _so close, so fucking close_  and with one mind-blowing swivel of the King's hips Viv was coming with a wracked groan. Once he was spent the King gripped his hips with crushing force, driving into him hard and fast and Viv felt the King spilling inside him in hot bursts.   
  
Viv collapsed on his elbows, panting roughly, as the King's shaking hands came around and wandered up the expanse of his chest, the man placing hot open-mouthed kisses over the ridges of his spine, the whipscars and burn marks on his back, before nosing at the vicinity of his ear. Viv raised and turned his head, meeting the King in a long, languid kiss.   
  
"Pull out carefully," Viv instructed quietly as the King pulled back and steadied himself. He withdrew slowly with a groan, Viv hazily noting how the absence of flesh inside him left him feeling markedly more empty than usual. The King vaguely pawed at his side until Viv shifted himself to fall on his back, the King collapsing on top of him, face nuzzled in the crook of his neck.   
  
"Come with me to the party tomorrow," the King breathed against his throat.   
  
Viv snorted, idly running a hand through the King's mussed hair. "To the Strip? Like I have anything that'd meet the dress code. Also Gomorrah's gross."   
  
"No, I mean... come  _with_  me to the party. Come with me to all the parties."   
  
Viv chuckled affectionately, ignoring the odd twist in his chest. "You're just saying this because you've just come," he said without resentment. "Don't worry, I won't hold you to it in the morning."   
  
"I'm not gonna change my mind," the King promised. "You just wait."   
  
Viv just continued threading his fingers through sweat-soaked hair, pointedly ignoring the odd ache settling in his chest and focusing on the pleasant burn a bit further south. He had almost successfully willed away the  _feelings_  part of things when the King heavily shifted, hovering over him and looking at him with soft, honest eyes. "You think I'm foolin'. I'm not."   
  
Viv opened his mouth to protest that he didn't think the King was  _foolin_ ', just that he knew that he wouldn't feel this way once daylight hit, but he was silenced by a slow, deep kiss. He had forgotten what he was arguing for when the King settled beside him, an arm lazily draped across his chest. "Sleep here tonight," he murmured into Viv's shoulder, eyes already shut peacefully.   
  
"Like I could move," Viv chuckled. He let his eyes fall closed, the bone-deep post-coital exhaustion turning into something resembling actual sleepiness, but fought to stay awake long enough to take in the King's heavy breathing, the smell of sweat and pomade and  _him_ . And he wouldn't know until morning how honest the King's words were. But for now, this was enough.


End file.
